


Prologue

by AChesireSmile



Series: PROJECT ALUNA [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types, Resident Evil 2 - Fandom, Resident Evil 3 - Fandom, Resident Evil 4 - Fandom, Resident Evil 5 - Fandom, Resident Evil 6 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bio Organic Weapons | B.O.W.s, Canon Universe, F/M, Freeform, Gen, Umbrella Corporation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChesireSmile/pseuds/AChesireSmile





	Prologue

Blaring alarms nearly deafened the screams of the scientists, the mercenary soldiers, the underground agents. Power that ran through the underground facility short-circuited— doors and anything else meant to stay close opened, red light became the only aide for sight— and the screaming continued. Until they all halted, until they no longer could scream, until no one alive was left, and silence took over, except for the various crashing, thuds and any other background noise made by what was left in the facility.

But lastly, a door to a single unit room, down deep and even deeper than the rest of the facility, opened. There, contained within, was a single, live, body. The woman did not move from her sitting position, not even as something else, a monster they created, entered the room.

Its nostrils smelled her, she was scented with something of “other”. But it did not stop in its trudging towards her towards her, even as she mechanically stood from her position on the floor. She jerked slightly, as though she had not moved for quite some time.

It wanted to devour her, rip into her and move onto its next meal; as it had to others in the facility with the rest of its kind.

She turned, and it growled as she simply stared upon its scaled, monstrous form. But she did not radiate fear, as all its’ prey had. Victims, his meals, his food.

He reared to pounce. But could not move— he roared, but stopped that as well, with only the woman simply staring the Hunter down. She lifted her hand and delicately placed it on the Hunter’s chest for a moment. It trembled, falling to its knees and dropped fully upon its back— dead.

The woman frowned, but moved on, purpose in her smooth gait. Her eyes blazing with unreadable intensity as she continued on, leaving the Hunter in the single unit room and began her war path past the other unit rooms, the bodies, the labs, and the offices, the technician rooms and every horrible thing that still lurked in the Hive, even deeper than the level that she was contained in.

She ascended, to the surface but not before locking the way back down there, breaking the control system for the entrance. She found herself in a mansion, just on the outskirts of the city she called home. Without much else to do here, she left the mansion behind and continued to find her way back— heading straight back to the city.


End file.
